


Shall We?

by HisWarrior



Series: @thechrisbarnett [4]
Category: Chris Barnett - Fandom, TikTok - Fandom, TikTok Trends - Fandom
Genre: Danger, F/M, Italian Mafia, Love, Romance, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisWarrior/pseuds/HisWarrior
Summary: “What are you doing here?” I hissed. I glanced around, trying to get an eye on my uncle.“That is some kind of greeting,” was the response. But then, in a softer voice, “You look ravishing by the way.”There has been no escape for you. Until he comes around again.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: @thechrisbarnett [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982804





	Shall We?

I felt my skin crawl at the sheer amount of people in the room. My uncle had not been kidding when he said he was going ‘all out’ for his only son’s wedding.

I rolled my eyes taking another sip of the wine in my hands. Ignoring the slight shake in my fingers as another guard brushed past me.

Uncle had doubled the guard count that evening. And I was not sure if it was to keep the crowd controlled, or to keep control of me. His ever-troublesome ward.

Another hand placed itself firmly on my shoulder, and another guard pushed his way past me.

That alone answered my question.

My stomach clenched. My fingers trembled as I raised the glass back to my lips, fear and frustration clawing up my throat.

From the corner of my eye, I see someone sidle up to me. I pray it is not another guard. I pray they leave me alone.

“Funny thing bumping into you here.”

My body froze, recognizing a voice I knew better than any. A frantic mixture of elation and panic raced through my veins.

I turned slowly toward him. To those ocean depth eyes and unruly hair, sporting a cocky grin that may very well get him killed.

“What are you doing here?” I hissed. I glanced around, trying to get an eye on my uncle.

“That is some kind of greeting,” was the response. But then, in a softer voice, “You look ravishing by the way.”

Goosebumps raced up and down my arms.

“How did you find me?”

Because he should not have come. He should have stayed as far away from me as possible.

“Well,” he began, his eyes glancing around the room, “Surely you didn't think you'd get rid of me that easy.”

“I can dream, can't I?” I snapped, turning from him and sipping my wine; hating the taste in my mouth and the words spouting from my lips.

Something crossed his features in that moment, and I saw the undercurrent of hurt in his gaze.

“Always the charmer,” he sighed.

My heart ached at his words. I did not mean to be difficult. But I needed him to leave. Needed him to understand that his life was in danger here.

My heart betrayed me instead.

“You love it,” I replied, softening my tone.

His eyes poured into my own, silently boring into me, reading a story that only he could understand.

Slowly, a gentle smile filled his face.

“I can't say you're wrong.”

Words, said so softly and gently, were all that lay between us now. The only barrier we could raise against one another. And we were poor users of such weapons.

“So?”

“So…”

“What now?” I asked.

Another hand on my shoulder, and my entire body tightened. My breath caught in my throat. What composure I had was gone in an instant.

Then, just as quickly, his hand went around my waist, firm and warm and strong. He took the glass from my hand and transferred it to the hand now released from my shoulder. His hand on my waist drew me closer, guiding me to walk away from my place and towards the open floor.

“Well now...” he started, continuing the conversation as if there had never been a threat in place. “I suppose now you owe me.”

“Owe you?” I replied, my face flushing.

This man could be as charming as he was infuriating.

_What game are you playing at?_

“That's right.”

I was about to make some snarky remark. Some hint that he should leave before he got caught. But my uncle’s eyes found mine, and my mouth was suddenly dry.

His grip on my waist tightened ever so slightly.

“And what is it that I owe you?” I managed to say, barely able to even hear myself.

“Well, for starters... how about a dance?”

I turned my face to his, expecting to see that confident smirk on his lips.

Instead, I found his gaze somber and serious. A look I had seen few times before. But always belying an intelligent plan hidden behind the play of words.

“You're not serious,” I hissed, my earlier irritation rising again. I did not have time to decipher his play tonight.

“Oh, c'mon now. Humor me, for old times sakes.”

A memory tracked across my mind. Of another time. And another dance. And a route that only he had known. One I had trusted him to lead.

I allowed him to once more lead me again.

“Fine. One dance,” I replied, granting him a small smile. I hoped it conveyed all I thought he implied.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say kid.” He held out a hand to mine, and as I placed it safely in his grasp, I felt the reassurance that his earlier words could not entirely convey. “Shall we?”

Oh yes, my darling. We shall.

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue was taken verbatim from a Vintage Acting Challenge by actor Chris Barnett. I think this gentleman is extremely talented and needs to be playing in some period pieces if you please.
> 
> If anyone would like to do an author a solid and share these with Chris, feel free to do so. As it is, I am somewhat embarrassed to do so myself.


End file.
